Of Nagumo and The Speedo
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU][Lemon][Requested] Nagumo likes swimming. He has his own speedo. And the storyline will focus around him and his speedo. And the story includes Reina who was teasing him all the time. Rated M for NSFW scenes. Note: One of the worst summaries I'd think of, and no better summary than this, and not sorry about it!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is requested by a random reader, and I promised the reader to post a long story. So, instead of one shot, I'll make it like (at least) three chapters. And, if you followed me for a while, this is my first time doing a straight lemon story. (surprised, heh? XD) Don't have any ideas of naming the chapters, so… This is the chapter 1, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

* * *

 **Of Nagumo and The Speedo**

 **Chapter 1:**

Eisen Gakuren is built especially for students who are orphans. The founder of the school itself, Kira Seijurou, is an owner of an orphanage named The Sun Garden as well, and he would let all of his step-children study inside Eisen Gakuren for free. Any other orphanage owners who would like to send the children to the same school will pay just 10% of the annual school fees, and the kids have equal chance to be educated from primary school to junior high. Eisen Gakuren is built with various facilities, like any other junior high schools in Japan. The school focuses on the physical development of the children more than studies, so Mr Kira invested a fortune to build several world-class sports facilities, and that includes a track-and-field stadium, two standard association football fields and an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Not surprised that they performed well in Football Frontier tournaments.

Nagumo Haruya is one of the orphans of The Sun Garden who is currently studying at Eisen Gakuren since he was seven, when he was left by his parents due to divorce. Then, he made The Sun Garden as his new home, and Eisen Gakuren is the favourite place he would hang out at. He met friends who had same fates as himself, and he would no longer feel alone. As a sport enthusiast, the red-haired teenager loves to play football with his teammates. But, he has another hobby that only his teammates know.

Swimming.

How could an arrogant teenager like Nagumo fall in love with a sport which contains element that can put out fire easily? Simple, Nagumo was sometimes aware of his short-tempered personality, and swimming is a perfect sport for him. He would spend two hours a day, thrice per week to dive into the swimming pool of Eisei Gakuren, and that would help him a lot during football matches, in terms of stamina and agility. He got himself a maroon speedo that suited his waist so he could swim without any pressure.

Today, as the final bell ring of the day was rung in the school, Nagumo sighed in relief as he could get some time to swim again. On the bright side, the football training for the team today was being called off to celebrate their recent win against Teikoku Academy, with him scoring the only goal, and hence, a small victory for the team. "Time to dive," he said as he walked towards the changing room beside the swimming pool. Nagumo was wearing the maroon speedo all day, so he could simply take off every clothes he was wearing except the speedo.

"Man, look at these tans," he stood in front of the mirror and flexed, although his body build was similar with a typical football player. The tan lines were shown throughout his shoulders and thighs. For one more time, he adjusted his speedo to ensure it would fit into right positions, and that included his bulge. Nagumo massaged himself for a couple of seconds and the speedo was still in the desired position. "Perfect." He folded his clothes neatly and shelved them into a locker, before he would walk out from the changing room and towards the swimming pool.

Little did Nagumo know that there was a girl peeking from the moment Nagumo walked into the changing room. Yagami Reina is a teammate of Nagumo in the football team, and she is a decent swimmer of the school team as well. She was glad to join the swimming club although for some occasions she was a substitute of the team. This year, she was appointed as one of the key swimmers for the team, and she was tasked to scout a potential swimmer to secure more gold medals for upcoming swimming and diving tournament. Reina was scouting Nagumo since the day she was told to scout, but today she wanted to take a closer look about him. According to her, Nagumo has a decent muscle build, although sometimes Reina saw him topless after football training sessions. But, the moment when Nagumo was wearing nothing but a speedo, Reina's face turned red, and her legs were start rubbing towards each other.

"This is not happening," Reina turned around and against the wall. Covering her face with both hands, Reina was too shy to examine the body of the red-haired teenager. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit, and she was about to train herself when she saw him. But for now, her heartbeat went faster, and she had no idea what to do next. Still covering her face, Reina sat on the floor, right beside the exit of the male changing room.

"Uhm… Reika?" Nagumo was standing in front of her after he examined himself. Reina slowly moved her hands away but once again, she moved them back to position. Apparently, Nagumo's bulge was pointing towards her face while he was standing. "Can… can you just move away?" Reina said.

"Sorry," Nagumo moved away as told, and then he grabbed Reina's right arm, forcing her to stand up. "Why are you here, actually?"

"Just a daily routine."

"Huh? Daily routine? Why are you sitting here anyway?"

"I'm looking for a guy who wants to join me for the swimming team."

"Scouting, heh?" Nagumo smirked, "Is this the way you're scouting?"

Reina didn't answer the question. Instead, she pushed Nagumo towards the edge of the swimming pool, before pushing him off the land. Nagumo was left falling into the water. "Hey, what's that for?" Nagumo shouted.

"I'm scouting you, so see what you got," Reina replied, "First, backstroke."

"K, fine," Nagumo groaned. Forgetting about goggles and the cap, Nagumo decided to swim under Reina's orders. He slowly reached the edge of the pool, with his hands on the edge and both feet against the wall. Then, pushing himself against the wall, Nagumo's legs started kicking alternately, while his arms were turning from his front towards behind his head, alternately. Reina was watching Nagumo who was performing a standard backstroke with well-executed techniques, until Nagumo managed to reach the other end of the swimming pool.

"How about that?" Nagumo shouted from the end of the pool, "how about you swimming to here? Butterfly stroke."

"Deal," Reina jumped into the pool and wasted no time into position. By pushing the water aside with both arms at the same time, she was able to swim forward. She was familiar with the butterfly stroke, although this stroke requires good techniques and strong muscles. Nagumo was impressed about Reina who gave everything she had to master this difficult swimming stroke. Soon, Reina was able to reach the other end of the swimming pool as well, "How about that, Nagumo?"

"Impressive," Nagumo chuckled, "let's race, shall we?"

"Race? I'm sure I'll lose to-"

"Huh? Lost confidence? How about me giving you a five-second lead? Pick a stroke."

"Deal, let's go for freestyle." Reina then repelled herself from the side of the pool and started swimming towards the opposite end of the pool. She chose the front crawl style as she progressed through the pool.

"One… Two… Three…" Nagumo couldn't wait any longer while seeing Reina who was far in front of him. Reina was about to reach the middle mark of the pool when Nagumo began to swim as well. His front crawl style was similar to Reina's, but he paddled faster than Reina, and it took a few seconds for Nagumo to catch up. The two football players were swimming as fast as they would, and Reina was 50 metres away from the end when Nagumo was no longer catching up on her. She didn't notice about him until she stopped at the end of the pool, when she noticed some splashes in the middle of the pool. "Help!" Nagumo was struggling in the middle of the pool, forcing Reina to swim towards him and help him up. Grabbing his torso, Reina towed Nagumo slowly towards the side, thus preventing him from drowning.

"Damn, that was close," Reina sighed in relief as she pulled the red-haired male onto the land. Nagumo was being pulled and ended up lying down beside her.

"You're such a lucky b- Ouch!" Nagumo was trying to finish his sentence but he could feel something painful striking his left calf. Nagumo experienced muscle cramps while trying to paddle as hard as he could.

"Hey, stop moving." Reina moved her hand towards Nagumo's right calf, "I guess you didn't do some warm up exercises." Another hand was on Nagumo's left calf, and Nagumo cried in pain once again. Reina knew the source, so she would help him to relief. Applying some pressure onto Nagumo's left foot, Reina was stretching Nagumo's calf.

"Not pain anymore, thanks." He murmured.

"So… You're not going to join the club? Such a waste." Reina sighed, "Plus, you looked so stupid when you're calling for help." She then chuckled, and she ran her fingers running across Nagumo's stomach.

"Who says I'm stupid?" Nagumo almost shouted, "Stop playing your fingers!"

Reina showed no signs of stopping, instead she continued to talk. "That's why I'm scouting you. Eisei Gakuren needs a good swimmer like you. And I really like your attitude, and besides…" her fingers stopped right on top of Nagumo's bulge, "I'm sure you really need a new speedo. I have several speedos for school team, and will give you one if you're joining."

"Oi, Reina!" Nagumo stared at the girl who was teasing his bulge, and he couldn't help himself but getting aroused, something was twitching under the speedo. "You're making me…"

"Making you what?" Reina decided to go one step further by pulling down his speedo, revealing his erection. "You're really a sensitive guy," Reina examined Nagumo's reproductive organ, from the tip to the testicles, and then a small bush above. Wasting no time, Reina grabbed Nagumo's member and started stroking him.

"Making me…" Nagumo couldn't finish his sentence, again, and started moaning instead. Nagumo couldn't explain what it felt like when someone was playing with his manhood, but his erection went harder upon the tease.

"I'll stop if you agree to join the club." Reina said.

"Not joining," Nagumo replied.

"If you say so…" Reina stroked Nagumo's 6-inches erection faster, and she had no intentions to stop it. To force Nagumo to say yes, Reina's hand was rotating around Nagumo's member, pushing him to his own limit.

"Please… stop it…" Nagumo yelped, "Alright, alright! I'll join the team… can you please stop?"

"Cannot hear you," Reina continued to stroke until Nagumo couldn't hold on any longer, releasing the white sticky fluid from his erection. "Jeez, you should have said yes earlier." Reina chuckled.

"Didn't you hear me just now?" the red-haired teenager panted, "I agreed to join you but you're keep on playing with my... length! Are you stupid?" Nagumo's question went unanswered, instead Reina giggled.

"Tomorrow you'll be joining our training session. I really hope you can attend as early as possible. We have our own swimsuit gear for the school team, so let me see if there's your size." Reina said.

"I… I'll take the waist size 35," Nagumo put on his speedo back to hide his member, ignoring his seeds on his abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up as promised. Prepare your tissues!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Another day had passed.

Nagumo was still thinking about what Reina had done to him. He reluctantly joined the swimming club, thanks to Reina who forced him by means. Now Nagumo was thinking what Reina would do to him after class. Reina did mention about the new speedo for the school team, although Nagumo had no intention to replace his favourite speedo right now.

It was a few minutes away before the class would be dismissed. Nagumo was sitting at the side of the classroom, near the window. He couldn't help himself but being distracted by the swimming pool outside the block he was in. The water was rather calm today, Nagumo had the urge to swim as soon as possible, and all he had to do was just strip himself off so he could dive into the water with just his speedo. He was spaced out for a moment until the bell rang.

"Alright, class dismissed," the teacher said. Soon, the noises of chairs being pushed backwards were heard, and everyone was in standing position except Nagumo. Quickly, the red-haired teenager realized the time and stood up quickly. Every student in the class bowed down in unison to thank the teacher for teaching them, before they were allowed to leave the class. Nagumo packed up quickly and was one of the last students who made towards the classroom exit.

"Yo," Reina was waiting at him right beside the door. The presence of the navy-haired teenager gave Nagumo a surprise.

"Oh geez," Nagumo flinched, "Just… why are you here?"

"You're pretty slow, Nagumo. Was waiting for you moments ago," Reina chuckled, "C'mon, the training session will start soon." Without any further conversations, Reina dragged one of Nagumo's hands, forcing him to follow her towards the swimming pool. Nagumo was shouting as if Reina could let him go, but that wouldn't happen. Somehow, Reina had an impressive strength that she could drag him towards the pool without letting go of his hand, or show any signs of tiredness.

In the end, Nagumo and Reina reached the swimming pool. Realize there's no one else in the pool, Nagumo realized he was being tricked. "Hey, you're lying," he shouted, "There's even no one here, and where's the-"

"Oh, I am the interim coach right here, and yes, you're too late to realize now," Reina chuckled before pushing him into the changing room. The male changing room. "I told them to come at 4, and now you have two hours to spare."

"Two hours? I should have been swimming right now!"

"Not until you try this," Reina unzipped her bag and took out a new speedo from it. The design of the speedo resembled the uniform design of their football team: a black-and-white speedo, with the white part measured 8 inches wide acted as the middle axis of the speedo.

"Okay, but I hate this design," Nagumo groaned.

"If you need a chance to represent the school swimming team, this is it," Reina threw the speedo towards Nagumo, and Nagumo managed to catch it. Nagumo stretched the speedo with a concerned look, wondered if the speedo will suit him. "Go on, try it," Reina said.

"Not until you're not in this room."

"Kay, fine," Reina walked out of the changing room, but as like what she did yesterday, she was hiding behind the door to take a good look at Nagumo. Nagumo turned his head around to ensure there's no other people inside the room, before he started to strip off and eventually his maroon speedo was the only clothing he was wearing. Reina was blushing hard as she was noticing the only body part that was covered by the speedo Nagumo was wearing – the maroon one.

"Well, for school team," Nagumo undid the last clothing off from him. Reina was about to bleed on her nose when Nagumo was now wearing nothing, and Nagumo had a moment to admire his naked body in front of the mirror before putting on the speedo that Reina wore. When Nagumo put up the speedo until the waist, something was not right.

"Oi, Reina, did you give me the wrong size?"

Reina walked into the changing room slowly. Her face was in red and she had the urge to let her nose bleed. Nagumo looked sexier when he was in the black-and-white speedo, the shape of Nagumo's hips was clearly shown, and the shape of the bulge was almost fully displayed behind the nylon fabrics. "My, my," Reina sighed in amusement.

"Oi, I told you I'm taking waist size 35… Guess what, you gave me 32. What the-"

"My bad," Reina answered, "But this is the largest speedo I could find. I'm sorry about that."

"No matter what, I need a new speedo with an exact size!" Nagumo groaned.

"Why so?"

"It's not really comfortable," Nagumo was massaging with his bulge, "See this? I couldn't control of this thing right now! But the fabric is like- Shit, I think I did something to the speedo." Nagumo stretched out his speedo and realized what he had done to his new speedo, as a pint of sticky white substance was stained inside the speedo.

"What happened?"

"None of your business!" Nagumo wore the speedo quickly, "Just a man's problem."

"Man's problem, you say?" Reina chuckled, "If you said so, allow me to conduct my experiment." Soon, Nagumo was glancing Reina who was stripping in front of him, until the only thing he could see was Reina in the one-piece swimsuit with the similar design to the speedo he was wearing: black swimsuit with the white part in the middle. According to Nagumo, Reina had a fairly flat chest, although Reina's bust size is B. Nagumo was still scanning Reina's body when he had a weird reaction under his speedo. Reina noticed that quickly so she walked towards Nagumo, said, "Your manhood will prevent you from swimming faster, so… Why don't we settle it first? We have plenty of time to-"

"No, not you again…" Nagumo sighed, "Can I just settle this alone, please?"

"What if you stained the speedo, and the pool too?"

"That's not going to happen, Reina!"

Reina let a sigh out of her mouth. "I'm really worried about you, Nagumo." One of her hands reached Nagumo's speedo and gave a massage on the bulge part of the male teenager. Nagumo yelped as the reaction came in place; a tent was built vertically under the speedo with the help of Reina. Worried about the speedo's fabric, Reina pulled down the speedo Nagumo was wearing, and she revealed the same thing again. Once again, Nagumo's erection had impressed Reina.

"Told you, we need to settle this problem," Reina chuckled while kneeling down in front of Nagumo, "I'm trying to help."

"Help? You're joking are you- Reina!" Nagumo was surprised when Reina had her tongue onto the 6-inch member of the red-haired teenager. Reina was licking the whole length, from the tip to the base, and not forgetting to lick the pre-cum formed previously. Refusing to be touched in that fashion, Nagumo flinched, walking backwards until he could find a wall to lean against. But, that didn't stop Reina to move forward, ended up grabbing his member again when Nagumo reached the wall.

"Can you just… stop?"

"Not until your problem is solved," Reina's other hand moved towards her lower region and pulled the fabric aside, revealing her wet nether region.

"Are you aware of what you're doing?" Nagumo face-palmed when Reina was revealing her own organ, "Are you sick?"

"I am hundred percent aware of that, and…" Reina was rubbing her nether region, "You need to calm down." After that, Reina guided Nagumo's member into her mouth, and she started sucking Nagumo's length. Bobbling her head, Reina moaned quietly as she was fingering herself as well. Moans escaped from Nagumo's mouth as his member was vacuumed. Slowly, Reina made herself wet; some unknown substances were dripping out in between Reina's thighs.

"Reina, I'm gonna…" not waiting to finish his sentence, Nagumo pulled Reina's head closer towards his crotch, and his member twitched inside her oral and Nagumo released right into Reina's mouth. Reina almost choked herself but she eventually swallowed what Nagumo had offered right into her stomach. "Oh jeez, I didn't mean to…" Nagumo sighed.

Reina pulled herself away from Nagumo's member, leaving it coated before noticing herself in a rather weird situation, where she ended up still fingering herself despite Nagumo had reached his orgasm. "Oh, your problem is solved," Reina stood up before pulling the fabric back in place and had her private part covered, "and it's salty too. Need to work on your diet."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Nagumo didn't want to look at Reina, but he was staring as his own member instead. His problem was indeed solved as Nagumo's length was reduced to its initial length. Nagumo quickly pulled his speedo up and it really fitted him.

"See, told you. Less friction," Reina chuckled, "I'll try to contact to the manufacturer if they could produce several more speedos of your size, but as for now, you need to wear it for at least a week."

"A week? Eh?" Nagumo sighed in frustration.

"No worries. In case if you're worried about THAT, just come and meet me, and I-"

"You're such a pervert."

"No," Reina answered, "What would you do if I'd say yes?"

"Fine," Nagumo said, "I don't really mind if you're doing something as long as I need the speedo in right size!"

"Trust me. Heh, the swimming class is about to start, need some warmup?" Reina pulled Nagumo's hands and walked towards the swimming pool. No one was around the swimming pool yet, and the time was half past three. "I don't want to see you drowning again," Reina added.

Remembering what happened yesterday, Nagumo's face turned red that matched his hair colour. "Jeez," he sighed while stretching his legs, "that was an accident!"

"You couldn't have enjoyed yourself if there is no accident." Reina was bending her body, stretching her arms as far as she could.

"Shut up!"

Since then, Nagumo reluctantly joined the training session earlier than his other swimming teammates. He would be greeted by Reina who would then gave him the fellatio. Reina volunteered to solve that every man's problem, and she would ignore all those complains made by Nagumo. But, on the positive side, Nagumo would no longer feel uncomfortable while wearing the speedo that was slightly smaller than his own speedo after Reina sucked him off, but somehow Nagumo felt itchier as time progressed. Forgot to remind Reina about his right size speedo, Nagumo eventually asked Reina if she could suck him off before and after the session. Reina refused at first, but seeing that Nagumo was needing her as the time passed, Reina gave a nod.

"I could only do that if you win a medal for your heat. A gold medal."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Finale):**

Few weeks had passed, and the commitment of Nagumo and his swimming teammates had paid off. Coming in 2nd place overall behind Hakuren Junior High, Eisei Gakuren collected 2 gold medals, 3 silver and 5 bronze during the swimming and diving tournament between junior high schools. Of course, Nagumo managed to get one gold medal during 100m freestyle stroke. Reina didn't disappoint her school team either, grabbing a silver for her 400m relay team along with a gold medal for her 100m butterfly stroke.

Now, it's time for celebration.

Every participants of the school swimming team sat together in The Sun Garden to have their party. Kira Seijurou was also there to congratulate his children.

"I'm really happy to see my children perform well," he gave a round of applause, "and of course, Reina is the biggest star of the team. She made sure everyone of you committed on the event."

"Thanks, dad," Reina replied.

"And you, Nagumo. I'm really surprised." Mr Kira moved his attention towards Nagumo, who was sitting on the couch eating pizza with pineapple on top.

"Me? Reina dragged me, and I had no choice," Nagumo said.

"That's not it, Nagumo. You did train for years, and it really helps when you play football. And without recommendation from Reina, I guess you won't be here sitting and eating pizza right now."

"Tch, I guess I'm the lucky bastard," Nagumo replied with a smile.

"Alright then, please enjoy yourselves. I have office stuffs to take care of." Mr Kira waved goodbye to his children before exited The Sun Garden. And the party continued with entertainments like karaoke and games. Food and beverages like pizzas, soft drinks and fast food were available to serve the team. The swimming and diving team were in an overjoyed mood as some teammates were still recalling about what happened during the sports event. Even Nagumo also didn't believe that he would achieve a gold medal despite under pressure from other school teams that day.

Reina took a cup of soft drink and moved towards Nagumo who was still sitting on the couch. "Here, have a drink."

"Oh… Okay," Nagumo murmured before taking over the cup.

"Say, how did you feel when you win the medal?"

"Unbelievable."

"Why?" Reina moved her body towards Nagumo.

"See… I did ask to change my speedo for weeks, but… Forget it."

"Oh, the speedo problem again?"

"No, that's not it!" Nagumo took a sip, "I mean, I wasn't really comfortable while wearing the smaller speedo, but… Thanks."

"Thanks in?"

"Many aspects," Nagumo took a blush, "especially the moment when you cooled me off."

"Oh, is that so?" Reina was glancing at Nagumo, "I thought you're still angry at me."

"Yes, I was angry at you at first," Nagumo took a long sigh before taking another sip, "but then, your theory is right. After all, men have their own business to take care with."

"Hmmm?" Reina was interested with Nagumo's words, "Tell me."

"No, you don't- I mean, you do understand the anatomy of a guy, don't you, after what you had done to me?" Nagumo drank the soft drink offered this time.

"Who says I don't understand?" Reina shrugged.

"I-" Nagumo could feel his head heavier than moments ago, "You know what, I'm going to…" Nagumo attempted to stand up but failed, and he collapsed onto the couch. His cup dropped onto the ground, but fortunately the cup is made of paper-like material instead of ceramic or glass. His teammates took a glance and thought the red-haired teenager was just falling asleep.

"He'll be alright, just need some sleep. I'll take care of him." Reina then lifted Nagumo up, with his right arm over her shoulders so she could carry him towards his bedroom.

Or not.

With a smirk, Reina was carrying her "victim" towards her own bedroom instead. Previously, she put a small portion of grinded sleeping pills into his drink, so she could have him all the night. Carefully opened the door, she put him onto her bed. Then, she undid his clothes slowly until Nagumo wore nothing. Reina was getting excited as she saw him naked, and his flaccid shaft was exposed.

"Now, here comes the big deal," Reina took out a speedo in which fashion is identical to the one Nagumo was wearing during the tournament, but this time Reina took the right size of the speedo for Nagumo. Carefully, she helped him to wear the speedo until the speedo was right in place. "Perfect," she giggled. After that, she took up several ropes with about 3 feet each, and tied Nagumo's limbs to each corner of her bedstead.

"One last step…" Reina unbuttoned her garments slowly, and her undergarments were revealed – she was wearing a sky-blue string bikini all the time, with her panty can be removed by untying the string of either sides. Then, she crawled onto her bed and ended up sitting onto the unconscious Nagumo. Trying to wake him up, Reina rubbed her lower region against Nagumo's speedo. She moaned quietly when she felt funny in between her thighs, and she couldn't wait to wake Nagumo up by this method.

After several minutes of rubbing Nagumo, the boy finally opened his eyes. He was surprized to see himself in nude, and because Reina was sitting on him. "What the f- Reina, what are you doing?!" Nagumo tried to move, but both of his arms and also his feet were now restricted by the ropes tied at the bedstead.

"Isn't that obvious?" Reina chuckled, "I'm rewarding you because of the gold medal."

"Tch, are you calling this a reward? Untie me please!" Nagumo was shouting.

"Take a look at your bottom, perhaps?" Reina moved backwards slowly, hinting him to check on his new speedo he was wearing. Nagumo took a glance at the whole body of Reina at first, before moving his sight towards his bottom. Indeed, he felt more comfortable when wearing this new speedo.

"You should have given me this one weeks ago. I could swim better with this."

"Told you, we ran out of your size."

"Tch, what an excuse."

Reina slid one of her hands into the bottom part of her bikini and started arousing herself by using her fingers to tease her private region. Moans gasped from her mouth and Nagumo couldn't help but looking at the navy-haired teenager playing with herself. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Nagumo said.

"I thought this is a dream for every guy. Watching a girl playing her lower lips will make guys aroused, am I wrong?"

"N- No…" Nagumo shrugged with a sigh, "You win."

"Heh, I didn't even know you surrendered to me this time," Reina untied the bottom part of her bikini, revealing her lower lips. "How about this?"

Nagumo couldn't help but kept staring at her wet private region. Nagumo gulped, his heartbeat went faster, his face colour was slowly matching with his hair colour, and now he felt something twitching under the speedo. Without any other words, Reina sat on Nagumo, with her lower lips right onto Nagumo's bulge, and she started rubbing against the bulge through the fabric of the speedo. Nagumo was twitching slightly and he was getting aroused too: there was a reaction going on underneath his speedo.

"My, you really need, don't you?"

"Not need, you fool!"

"Is that so?" Reina moved away from him and pulled down his speedo, and Nagumo's length sprung out from the underneath, "You have to be honest with me, because your body is honest. Who says I don't understand the anatomy of a guy?"

"Tch."

Reina guided Nagumo's shaft towards her front entrance, before she pushed herself into him, engulfing his whole length into her. Reina moaned right after her lower lips hit Nagumo's groin. "Mmph… There we go…"

"What- what are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Reina chuckled.

"But- what if I made you pregnant?"

"Nah, I calculated everything: the time of the month will arrive in either tomorrow or two days later."

"But still, why are you-"

"As I said, this is the reward."

"I don't want this kind of reward!"

"But, why your body is so honest about it?" Reina untied the top part of her bikini, revealing her breasts as well. "Isn't that better? I do really hope you'll enjoy about your reward."

"So my reward is you, eh? No thanks!"

"Don't like it? Simple, I'll just destroy your new speedo and-"

"Fine, fine," Nagumo gave up, "Make it quick."

"How about…. No?" Reina gave a smirk, before she started humping onto him. Moving her lower lips up and down along Nagumo's shaft, Reina couldn't stop moaning and praising how his length would take her to the next level. Nagumo, unwillingly to cope her, was closing his eyes, hoping someone to end his nightmare.

Just then, someone knocked the door. Nagumo noticed that and said, "Hey, you, go answer the door now!" To his surprise, Reina refused, but she kept moving her hips instead. Moments later, the door was opened, revealing Suzuno Fuusuke, who is the teammates of both Nagumo and Reina for their football team, saw two naked teenagers making out.

"Just… please continue," Fuusuke closed the door and ran away.

"Oi, Fuuzuke! Don't run! Save me!" Nagumo shouted, hoping Fuusuke would rescue him in this awkwardly sexual situation. Too bad Fuuzuke ran away before he could hear the scream, leaving Nagumo helplessly being pounded by Reina.

"No one is going to help you now, so be a good boy and enjoy the reward," Reina chuckled while still doing her business on Nagumo.

"Tch, that bastard."

Reina was gradually increasing her movement, urging Nagumo to ejaculate inside her. To stimulate him more, Reina leaned onto Nagumo's bare chest while her lower body was still doing on. Nagumo blushed harder as his face was dangerously close to Reina, and he was now imagining if Reina could have kiss him by any moment. And she did, right onto his lips. A soft and quick kiss onto Nagumo's lips made Nagumo blush even harder, and Nagumo's face was now as red as his hair. In response, his erection was twitching inside her, hinting to release anytime soon.

"Can't- can't hold on- I'm gonna-" Nagumo clenched his hips as he ejaculated into her. Reina could feel Nagumo sending his seeds into her, so she chuckled and gave another kiss to Nagumo. Then, Reina moved herself away from him, leaving his coated member behind.

"Look at you," Reina was trying to hold his seeds inside her as Nagumo's semen was dripping outside Reina's nether region, "I told you that your body was honest with me." Taking out a clean G-string underwear from her wardrobe, Reina wore it right away and it was stained instantly. "Do you like your rewards?"

"N… NO."

"I can go 10 more rounds if you said so."

"Fine, you win," Nagumo shrugged, "can you just untie me please?"

"You'll be my bolster of the night," Reina pulled Nagumo's speedo upwards to cover his private region, and gave an instant massage on his bulge, "since you're doing a good job on me."

"What the heck?"

Indeed, Nagumo would be tied for the rest of the night, and he would wear nothing but a speedo to sleep. Reina was wearing nothing but the underwear as well, and she climbed onto the bed and accompany him. "Promise me, Nagumo- I mean, Haru. Date me and F me."

"Is this a confession?"

"You can say that," Reina's finger was skiing on Nagumo's abdomen.

 **~THE END~**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! Well, I was busy doing other stuffs until I almost forgot to update and complete this commission. To the random reader who DM-ed me for this commission, please forgive me for grammar and verbal mistakes! (bows 90 degrees)**

 **So, that's all folks! I do hope I have enough time to produce another story. KyouTen, perhaps?**


End file.
